The physical dimensions of a glass substrate used in the production of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device allow only small room for error because misalignment of components in the device can lead to visually detectable defects that result in a product that is unacceptable to the consumer.
One factor that can cause such a defect is stress that is frozen into the glass sheets during manufacture of a parent glass sheet and that result in distortion of the sub-sheets cut from the parent glass sheet. This distortion is exacerbated as the size of the sheet is increased. However, such future distortion is not easily discerned in the parent glass sheet as manufactured by the glass manufacturer.
Thus, there is a need for a method of determining and reducing distortion which may be exhibited by sub-sheets from stresses present within the parent glass sheet.